He Won't Go
by LucySpiller
Summary: Kirsty & Warren Story. Can Kirsty keep on pretending to Nita about her situation and will the arrival of someone else change Warren's ways?
1. Rolling In The Deep

He Won't Go

I feel him punch me harder, like a water balloon exploding as an small child drops it from a tall building. I feel my perfect skin slowly tear and rip like blue tack. I notice the colour of my skin rapidly changing, the pale completion I once had, always wishing I'd become tanned becoming true, as my skin reaches a deep red and purple blended tone almost like someone has dyed me with autumn leaves and forgot I wasn't born this colour. I notice my fragile body now laid among the cold tiles in my kitchen with the one man I had always relied on standing above me looking down on me like I'm nothing, like an hopeless animal in a pen awaiting to be brought and treated like part of another persons family. I feel the pain, the hurt, the anger, and yet I still go through this every evening, like it was deja vu and I'm somewhat used to feeling the way I do. I see the way he looks through me, like a shadow reflecting back to him. Seeing his eyes, so still but roaring out at me, the anger reflecting inside entire room building up the tension he held against my body and the friction he caused on my bones.

"You think I'm finished yet" He'd always say, everything he said this a part of me inside screamed out, like a ghost. Hoping he'd say, "you know what I'm finished" but I always knew the right way to respond back to his questions it was an no automatic. "No".

I felt him punch my stomach, the beating of my heart began pounding more. With every blow I felt my body impact it shiver deeper. The signals inside me now reaching their breaking points. I let my tears roll down my red cheeks and keep on weeping as he began clutching his knuckles into the soft part my ribs rattling the thin strips of bone surrounding my main organs.

Exactly 3hours later. 25 Bruises more than I had the night before. He leaves me. Heading upstairs to sleep. I lay on the floor, finally feeling the peace I wished for previously, sleeping like a cat curling up in my blood and bruises scared of who to let near me in this state.

The next morning arrived soon, as Kirsty moved around on the floor, she spotted the blood beneath her head, the bruises ripening like fruit over her arms, and the sharp pain in her stomach and chest building up like fluid on her lungs. She carefully got to her feet, balancing slowly on the wooden chair. She wiped her face and cleaned her cuts almost pretending she had just not been beaten up nor touched. Sometimes in her mind she'd pray that was the case but reality had a funny way of escaping back into the centre of her mind chasing away her dreams and thoughts.

"Mummy" Nita ran towards her, wrapping her arms around her mothers waist. Kirsty clutched her hand, feeling the pain as her daughter rested her head upon her patch of bruises. "Ow" She let escape out. "What mum?" Her daughter looked shocked by her mother's response. "Oh nothing sweetie, do you want some toast aye?" She replied back, she hid her inner state from her daughter, she promised her she'd never involve her in any of this. "Go on go sit down I'll just go get changed for work then I'll make you some" she replied kissing her daughter on the head as she walked up and up the stairs about to confront her husband.


	2. Rumour Has It

Thank you so much for the feedback, it means so much to me. Any ideas or criticism is welcome and thank you for reading :)

Chapter Two:

Kirsty walked into her bedroom, the drunken alcohol smell drifted into her mouth, as she tasted the bitter beer at the back of her throat causing her chock. She looked down at her Husband, and watched as he slept. When he slept he looked helpless, just like the man she married all those years ago, those irresistible features on his face making him the most beautiful thing in the room. While he slept was the only time she saw him different, like a human again.

As Warren stirred awake, he looked up rubbing his eyes, seeing Kirsty stood there, her fragile body bent over the bruises growing bigger on her ribs as they expanded like certain materials when reacted with water.

"I'm..." Kirsty interrupted him. "It's okay" she'd heard the same sentence every morning, and yet every time it seemed to get more convincing and more pathetic in her mind. The words tangled up like wires. The reality of her situation coming to the surface. With every word she re-said in her mind she realised she was truly alone now, she'd could never tell anyone about her life, her husband. The only person she wanted to tell was Nita but she knew she admired her father too much to break her heart in that way.

She carefully sat herself down on the bed, relaxing as the amount of energy it took her body to climb the stairs left her exhausted. She stretched out on the cold duvet that was her side, before looking over to her husband who continued to stare deeply at her. The last time he looked at her with that much passion was when she was in her 20's. "I'd best be getting work aye" She quickly distracted him, moving away as quickly as her damaged body could, as she stood up she felt an sharp pain in her stomach she clutched it hard before running to the bathroom across the hall lifting the toilet seat up and throwing up small amounts of food she ate the night before. She felt Warren walk in bending down besides her, holding her hair up as she continued to vomit until the abnormal feelings in her stomach stopped.

Small noises came from the stairs as Nita run up seeing what was going on "Mum" She shouted, rushing to her side as she rubbed her mothers back. She looked so concerned, she'd never seen her mother ill since she was young when Warren brought some dodgy prawns.

Kirsty stopped, twisting her body around, supporting her back on the bath besides her. She let Nita lay on her legs, putting one of her arms around her back as she played with the long curls in her hair. "I'm fine hunny, I'm fine" She repeated.

"Warren could you make her some toast, I said I would but I'm just going to get changed them head to work I'm already going to be late" she asked, looking at her watch on her other hand. She looked back up at Warren who just simply nodded, half smiling before grabbing Nita's hand leading her downstairs.

Kirsty stood up slowly, feeling the dizziness as it rushed around her head, placing her hand on the bath as she supported herself standing up. She walked into her bedroom, the kitchen was directly below her, she could hear Warren reassuring Nita that her mother was fine. As she searched through her wardrobe she changed into clean clothes, she walked over to her mirror, pulling up her top seeing the extent to the bruising that was developing on her chest/stomach area, it was like fungi it was growing larger everyday. She pulled down her top, and applied the smallest amount of make-up on her pale face only to hide her tiredness and the bruises she scared would begin starting soon.

Slowly she walked downstairs with every step feeling the grace and elegance she once had for herself. She lost every inch of self respect she ever had. Everyday she realised the change in her personality, looks, style and the way she was structured. Like her DNA was altered, mutating.

Just as Kirsty left out of the front door she turned around, seeing her once happy family waving goodbye to her, Nita had no clue nor did Warren on how imperfect this week was going to become.

"Hey, Um yes this Kirsty Clements, I'd like to make an doctors appointment...Um I think I'm pregnant"...


	3. Turning Tables

Thank you for the replies.

Chapter Three:

The next day had came fast. Kirsty woke up in her bed. This was the first morning she woke up without seeing a pool of blood on her or bruises developing like cells over her body. She looked over to her husband, he was awake and looking at her. "Morning" she said simply before getting out of bed getting changed into her work clothes.

"Why you getting ready now, your not due into work until another 2hours" Warren pointed out, sitting up leaning against the pillows he placed behind his back.

Kirsty stopped getting changed, pausing and looking towards Warren "Ohh right, Tess called up she asked if I could come into work early, we have some management staff coming in to check on our rating"... It was the first thing that came to her mind and as she made it up as it came out of her mouth. Warren seemed to buy it, noddling slowly back.

"I'll be back 6 the normal time aye, I'll get something on the way home" She said before leaving the bedroom. She gave up giving kissing him before she left after all every morning they'd been avoiding each other just so they didn't have to look at one another any more than they had to for Nita's sake.

An hour later Kirsty arrived at the Doctor's surgery. She'd been waiting in traffic for the past twenty minutes and was wondering whether or not she'd get there before work. Things at work had been hard and trying with Ruth applying new rules and regulations consistently, and with Tess on her back faster than daggers if she put a step wrong.

"Kirsty Clements, the doctor will see you now" An Nurse stood at the door entrance, her uniform instantly giving out her rank at the surgery. She stood professional smiling the entire time as she moved aside allowing Kirsty inside the room.

"Kirsty...Clements" The doctors turned around her chair welcoming the young women into her room, shaking her hand firmly. She pointed to a seat opposite to hers letting her sit down close as she waited for her patient to become comfortable.

"I see you called up saying your pregnant? The doctor asked, looking through the paper work in front of her on her full desk.

Kirsty paused. "Yes, I am" She replied slowly.

"Right, and the father?" The doctor asked her, she placed her hand on Kirsty's knee rubbing it as a calming effect. She saw the tears forming in her patients eye's as she shuddered her shoulders breaking down in tears and watched as they flood down her jacket. She reached behind her bringing out a box of tissues, handing a few to Kirsty as she took them mouthing thank you.

"I have an idea of who the father is..." She replied softly, her throat burning from the increase breathing and panting as she got herself into a state. She'd never been this vulnerable since she met Adam, he brought out her emotions, he made her feel human again,

"Well that's an start. But the main and very important question I think we need to cover is what do you want to do about the baby?" The doctor asked, she smiled sympathetic. Kirsty could only imagine how many times a day she had to discuss possibly killing a child with lots of other women and girls all different ages.

Just as she was about to reply, her phone buzzed inside her pocket. "Excuse me" She smiled before pulling out her new mobile and reading the message;

"_Kirsty, your late again. Tess"..._

"Oh great. I'm late for work, I'm really sorry you'll have to excuse me" Kirsty declared quickly standing up, wrapping her scarf around her neck and putting her mobile back into her jackets before heading towards the door.

"You'll let me know your decision?" The doctor loudly asked.

Kirsty nodded before heading out the door, rushing towards her car.


	4. Don't You Remember

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy recently. Thanks for your replies and everything.

Chapter Four:

Kirsty arrived at ED. Everything in its ordinary mess or place. Jay was in the corner of the desk looking through an patients notes, his eyes so focused on the paperwork and nothing else, he'd looked so distracted. Tess was running around like usual, her face looking more strict as she came closer to me almost like she was on a mission. And then Adam his cheeky grin bursting out towards me.

"Kirsty, where have you been?" She panted, finally stopping, her mouth dry and open as she tried to get as much oxygen in whist she was stationary.

Kirsty looked around trying to think of the best excuse for this situation. "Nita was really ill this morning, she kept being sick and stuff, you know." She lied. Tess simply nodded taking in what she said before dismissing her away and began rushing around again.

"Umm Phillips, Daisy Phillips" Kirsty shouted into the oneness of the ED. She'd quickly rushed into the staff room and put down her bags before rushing out finding an patient file on the reception desk from Noel.

A young women stood up raising her hand, catching attention to Kirsty "This way" she smiled leading her into a cubicle 4.

She sat young women onto the bed, helping her get onto the middle and hold a comfy position as she observed her wounds. She took more notice of the massive cut across the centre of her face, she could feel heat from wound exploding out meaning it been done recently and was still raw.

"Would you like to explain how to got these cuts?" She asked. She knew what had happened, she experienced the same thing time and time again. The young women burst into tears, her hands clutching onto the lower part of Kirsty's arms. Protecting her body from all harms way and feeling secure for the first time in ages.

As Kirsty slowly lifted the women up, she helped her lay down, fluffing the pillows up behind her head getting to an suitable height. She reached for the cotton buds starting to clean up the particles of blood splatted around her face like poka dots. "This way sting a little" she explained. Using an fine liquid to clean the wound of any bacteria or germ that could of made it's way inside.

"I don't feel so good" The young women said, sitting up, her breathing decreasing as she vomited into the box Kirsty had just moved in front of her in time. She was vomiting blood. Kirsty rubbed her patients back "I'll be back in a second" she smiled before walking off.

Kirsty walked around the ED checking through the closed out curtains trying to find Adam. She spotted him. Standing next to the desk surely trying to find his next patient with the help of Noel.

"Umm Adam, can you come check something for me?" She asked, the worry in her eyes scared Adam.

Kirsty led the way, watching as Adam followed closely. "Hello Miss Phillips" Adam smiled, checking the usual. First he checked her temperature seeing it had risen in the past 10minutes. He glanced across seeing the blood in her vomit, looking sharply at Kirsty.

"Nurse Clements, can we have bloods done please" He asked, focusing on the paper work attached the bottom of her bed, going through the sheets, glancing every now and at the young girl presented in front of him. He noticed her face, the cuts, the blood, the left over cotton buds with the overall disaster that had occurred.

Adam pointed towards her face, his hands slowly reaching to her skin "Do you mind if I?" He asked first, seeing her nod, her face showing the embarrassment she felt all over her body like a sin inside her.

He carefully pressed the end of his fingertips into the deep wounds on her face, gently feeling how the cut was made. He looked on her arms seeing the bruises hidden, they were gone but not completely. "Have you ever thought about talking to someone or getting help?" He suggested.

Kirsty wanted to tell Adam everything. She was now witnessing the way he was dealing with the young women, the amount of care and love he showed her. He seemed to understand the pain and hurt she was dealing with and wanted it gone, Kirsty wanted it gone too.

The young women sat in total shock. The entire question of her life now faced upon her, everything she loved and trusted was gone. The feeling that if she said yes she'd loose everything she once needed to survive. Which should she follow her head or heart?


	5. Set Fire To The Rain

Thanks for the replies, Sorry I haven't updated til now, been really busy with exams at school. Hope you enjoy, **ANY** ideas please just say or even ask. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter Five:**

The shift was near the end, the patient began slowly decreasing as they came through the doors, only the minor injuries now laid in the beds and the staff slowly collecting their valuables from their lockers and making their way out of the double doors waving goodbye to a few people as they left.

Across the hall Kirsty was still doing some paperwork that Tess had asked her to complete as a punishment for being late, again. She focused on every individual piece of paper, checking it over using her finger to identify each case before sorting them into the appropriate file they needed to be located into.

"Kirsty, you can go now if you want" Tess knocked before entering, smiling comfortably at the nurse. Her tired eyes reflected against Kirsty.

Kirsty nodded slowly, her mouth involuntary opening as she yawned, raising her hand to cover her mouth. "I've got only a few left, so I'll complete them first" She responded back.

Tess backed out, smiling as she left, Kirsty saw her head to her locker, putting her coat on then leaving the ED. It only sank in that she was now the last person in the ED.

An hour later, Kirsty had finally finished the case notes, protectively hiding them in the corner in the sections she divided them into. As she stood up she felt the blood rush to her head, feeling a small pain in the depth of her stomach, as she run out of the door, speeding up as she ran faster towards the staff toilets releasing the liquid out of her mouth into the opened toilet. Her body fraile, and sore as she bend down on the floor, her knees sinking harder into the hard ground beneath her. She reached for some toilet roll, rubbing the sides of her face clearing the rest off before washing her hands and exiting the building.

As Kirsty drove home, she felt her phone ringing, she stopped and answered it. "Hello?" she said. The phone hang up. As she looked down at her phone she noticed the 30 missed calls all from him. She gulped before carrying on driving, increasing her speed by almost double. How could she forget to tell him? How could she forget! She knew what he was like!


End file.
